


monsters like us

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Even a monster can find companionship.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	monsters like us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson protects a child.

He whispers soft pleas to the crying child to keep quiet, watching them as the sobs die down into whimpers. He holds the child against his chest, gingerly humming. Keep their eyes off the blood and guts and god knows what else remained of the hunting party.

His shirt and waistcoat is torn, and so are his trousers, much to his discontentment, but he does a damn good job of keeping it hidden.

He hears the child's breathing even out, blinking a little when they suddenly slump against him, then frantically checking them over for any injuries besides the burn on their arm.

...Just sleeping.

Wilson shifts a little, a low whine escaping him as he moves to pick the kid up.

It was almost instinctual to protect the kid. Maybe it was the wolf side of him talking, telling him to protect them, they're just a scared pup.

Or maybe it was both the human and the wolf side, his human half being so angry at people that were supposed to be his kin attacking a child.

He wasn't that great at telling emotions, and there were a lot of mixed ones here.

It was something he could sort out later. For now, he has a child to keep safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the wolfsbane universe.
> 
> 'he holds the child against his child' is the greatest mistake i've ever written. usually i catch these.


End file.
